Star Cluster
by HikariMelody
Summary: Joham loves power and he thinks he has created the perfect army. What better way to test them out than on the vampires that don't follow the traditional rule? Can the Cullen Coven and shapeshifters defeat them with the help of the oddest new companions? Warning: Full of OCs


**I'm not much of a Twilight fan. I don't really like the movies. I think Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart were horrible casting choices, but I did enjoy the books. I used to be more into it a few years back. I wrote the outline to this fanfic during that time, but never wrote it out.**

**So out of boredom, I stumbled upon the outline and decided to finally write it out. I'm too lazy to reread the books to make sure I'm not getting details wrong, so I'm relying on memory and Wikipedia for facts. If I got something wrong, please tell me and I'll try to edit it out.**

**I'm not sure how much I will update this, but I will admit it's a pretty cool idea and I really hope you enjoy it. No hate please. :)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the End**

"Momma! I'm ready!" called Renesmee as she rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"What took so long?" asked Bella in concern for her daughter's slowness. She was usually so fast.

"Alice was fitting a new outfit for me."

She smiled and did a twirl to show it off. It was a strapped pink dress with a piano key print at the bottom of it, which was around her knees. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt underneath it.

"It's pretty," complimented Jacob.

"Suck up," muttered Bella.

Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee began to walk out of the Cullen mansion. Renesmee ran ahead in excitement of getting to hunt while Bella and Jacob lingered behind to talk.

"Nessie has been hanging around Alice and Rosalie a lot lately," acknowledged Jacob.

"It's because she's a child and they're vampires. They can't have children of their own. This is probably going to be our only chance to ever raise a child..."

Renesmee smiled again and waved at them from afar.

"And she's getting so big so fast," Bella finished a bit sadly.

"She really is an amazing child." Jacob grinned.

"I see you getting all dreamy eyed at her. Stop that. She's still just a kid." Bella glared.

"I can't help it. Besides, I'm just a friend right now. I'm not a pedo." Jacob stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"I smell something!" They heard Renesmee exclaim from behind some trees.

Bella and Jacob ran to catch up with her, Bella going a bit faster. The scent hit her hard and she wondered how she missed the smell of vampires. She ran even faster to catch up with her daughter. She didn't recognize these vampires judging by their scent. As soon as she saw her, she scooped her up in her arms and Jacob jumped in front of them. He glanced around quickly to see who was there. He looked like he was going to transform any second.

"Calm down," came a tranquil woman's voice from above them.

Their heads shot up to the woman sitting in a tree. She looked no older than sixteen with pale blond hair slightly blowing around her neck in the wind. Her eyes shone a gold color, contrasting with her ivory skin and dull colored clothes. She was clearly a vampire without the sound of a heartbeat and the undeniable scent of her skin seeping into the air around them.

"Stay calm? Screw that! Who are you and what do you want?" yelled Jacob, enraged. His image was slightly distorting then returning as he fought to not transform.

"Wait, Jacob. Look at her eyes. They aren't red. She doesn't prey on humans. I doubt she's a threat," soothed Bella as she put a hand on his shoulder to get through to him. He was just worried because Renesmee was with them.

"I'm here because something bad is about to happen," she explained.

"Not a threat? That sure sounded like one!"

The girl tilted her head, emotion still vacant from her face.

"I am not the cause of it. I can sense omens. There is a very foul one omitting from all of you. I thought it was only courtesy to warn you of it. Everyone deserves to be prepared."

"If something was going to happen, we would know."

"Shawna! What did I say about running ahead of me!" complained a male voice.

The owner came into view. He had unruly red locks and chubby cheeks. He looked no older than fourteen. Just like the girl, Shawna, he had golden eyes, but what shocked Bella was he was holding a child. She looked to be around Renesmee's physical age of eight. She had hair in pigtails that seemed like curls of pure gold. It framed her impossibly beautiful face and jade green eyes. A jolt went through Bella. At first she thought she was a human then an illegal immortal child and was about to yell, but she stopped herself when she caught her scent. It smelled so much like her daughter's and Bella could hear the flutter of her fast beating heart.

"That child..." Bella began.

When the boy saw them, he quickly hid the child in his arms and glared menacingly. He began to take careful steps backward.

"Halt, Barry. Look what is in the arms of that woman," Shawna commanded.

The boy, Barry, looked at Renesmee with disbelieving eyes. The little girl in his arms did the same. Renesmee smiled back with giddiness. She reached out her arm and waved.

"Hi! I'm Nessie!" she shouted.

The little girl hid further in Barry's arms.

"Shawna. We should go," he whispered.

"They already witnessed, though."

Barry glared up at her.

"Jacob, get Edward. I'll stay here. We should be fine until he gets here."

Jacob looked at Bella in surprise.

"But you'll be outnumbered."

Bella's gaze was unwavering as she met his eyes with confidence.

"We'll be fine."

Jacob seemed to be at war in his head before he took off to get him. No one moved as their stare fest commenced until he returned with Edward. Edward immediately went into a defensive position, but then fell short as he heard their minds. He slowly walked up to them.

"I will not hurt you. I can see you are not a threat. Now what is this about an omen?"

"I would have seen it in a vision if something was going to happen," reminded Alice as she walked up to them with the rest of the coven lingering in the back.

"That child, is she a half-vampire?" Edward asked.

Barry hesitated a bit before he quickly nodded.

"Is she?" Barry gave a pointed gaze at Renesmee.

"Yes."

Shawna jumped down from her perch.

"Relax, Barry. They aren't going to hurt us. Their intents seem to be pure," she announced.

Barry seemed to visibly relax.

"You can feel intents, too?" inquired Alice.

"Yes. Omens and intents. I am Shawna. This is my brother, Barry, and his daughter, Holly," she introduced.

Carlisle came forth.

"Welcome. This is my coven. I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme, my sons, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, my daughters, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, my granddaughter, Renesmee, and our close friend, Jacob," he introduced everyone in turn.

"Your eyes are golden. You do not victimize humans?" Shawna wondered aloud.

"We do not. We consider our lives a vegetarian lifestyle even though we drink animal blood instead."

Shawna smiled.

"I feel we are going to be good friends."

"Is that an omen, intent, or intuition?" requested Emmett.

"I still don't understand how I wouldn't see it in a vision if something was going to happen to us," vented Alice as she ignored Emmett's comment.

"It could be about half-vampires or shapeshifters. You don't get ones containing those," supplied Rosalie.

At that moment, Leah and Seth seemed to materialize out of the shadows. Jacob walked over and blocked their view of Shawna, Barry, and Holly.

"Leah, Seth. I know I told you guys to come over at this time earlier, but there's been a change of plans."

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he tried to peek around Jacob.

When his eyes landed on Shawna, an emotion Bella had never seen before rushed through his expression. Seth ducked underneath Jacob's arm and dashed over to her.

"What is your name? Who are you?" he questioned quickly as a now familiar emotion ran over him.

Bella knew that emotion very well. She had seen it on Jacob, on Sam, on Quil, even on Jared and Paul.

"You _imprinted_ with her!" exclaimed Edward at Seth.

Jacob smacked his head with his hand. Leah seemed to be horrified by the turn of events. She marched up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"There is no way I'm letting my brother imprint with a vampire! We are going home!" she howled as she began to tow him away.

There was a rustle in the distance then Nahuel and Huilen appeared and ran at top speed up to Carlisle. They looked stressed. For the first time ever, Leah looked Nahuel in the eyes. The same expression ran over her features. It made her eyes glisten and her skin glow.

"Wow. We just witnessed a double imprint," whistled Emmett.

"Yeah. A _di_-imprint as in I'm going to _die_ when I have to explain this to Sam," Jacob moaned.

Edward calmly walked over to Nahuel and Huilen.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" Edward requested.

"It's Joham. He's going to use his daughters to _murder_ you all."

**Yeah. I know. This was kind of a character dump. But it'll pick up. Beginnings are pretty hard. By the way, there are going to be a lot of OC's in here. If you don't like that, then you probably won't like this, but it is still going to mostly center around the original characters.**


End file.
